Jarsha: the Next Rider
by Belac the Warrior
Summary: Jarsha gets the next dragon egg, and joins forces with Eragon and Saphira.  The two fight many battles, but can they defeat the empire?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: hi I'm Christopher Paolini and… wait, what? Oh sorry, no I'm not. I don't own Eragon, sorry.

JARSHA: THE NEXT DRAGON RIDER

PROLOUGE

Jarsha was bored. Aberon wasn't a very interesting place. Oh, how he wished he could go out side the city walls to go exploring! Ever since he had been summoned to so many times to help the dragon rider Eragon, he had been feeling rather odd. He knew there was something he must do, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it inside the city of Aberon.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. He knew how to get out of the city. What he had thought of was dangerous, but he was sure it would work.

A/N : Sorry it's short. I promise to make the first chapter longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I bought Eragon from Chris Paolini, and now I own Eragon. Ok, I'm lying: I don't own Eragon.

CHAPTER 1

axaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxax

Jarsha decided that it would be safer to try to leave the city at night. For the rest of the day he would spend he would explore the city.

He gathered the little money he had and set out for a bakery. When he got there he bought some breakfast. He also got some food for his lunch and dinner.

He then headed of towards the practice field. He would stay there for a while and practice his archery.

When night finally fell, he crept through the city and to the palace gate. He had taken some of his clothes and made them look like one of the workers clothes. Workers are almost always aloud out of the city whenever they want to. He went up to the gates, asked to be let out. The said yes, and he was out of the city.

He then proceeded to leave the mesa that the city of Aberon stood on. He walked out over the flat land that surrounded the city until he came to another smaller mesa. He climbed to the top and sat to have his dinner. He ate it and when he was done he decided to head back. He wasn't having nearly as much fun as he had expected.

He was just about to go down when he changed his mind. He was so tired, and could it rally hurt for him to stay there for one night? He didn't think so. He looked around until he found a hollow to sleep in.

axaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxax

When Jarsha woke he at first didn't know where he was. Then he remembered. He got up set out. When he got to the bottom of the mesa he realized he had no idea what direction to go in. He picked a random direction and set of.

Hours later he was still walking. He had his head down and he was breathing heavily. He looked up and in the distance he thought he saw a man riding a horse. He looked again. It was definitely there.

"Hey!" He called, running towards the figure. When he reached the man and his horse the man looked at hi, and fell of the horse. Jarsha went over to him and saw that he was in pretty bad shape. He looked over at the horse. It was barely alive, but it would still carry the man. He looked around and saw a rocky outcropping not far away. He put the man on the horse and led it under the outcropping.

He didn't have any water, but he knew that the man might have a bit that he hadn't realized he still had. He rummaged through the man's bag hoping to find his water skin. He didn't find it, but what he did find surprised him.

A/N: Hope you like it. I know I kind of sucks, but it will get better! Please review. When people review, I feel happy. When they don't, I feel sad.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: you people are all evil! You must review! I need reviews! Review or I will hunt you down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, and I actually don't own Jarsha. He is in the second book.

CHAPTER 2

axaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxax

Jarsha stared in amazement at what he had found. It appeared to be a green stone with thin white veins. But as he was part of the Varden, he knew that it was actually a dragon egg. He stared at the man. Then he spoke.

"Who are you?" said Jarsha.

"I can not tell you my name, but I am a member of the Varden. I was sent a few years ago to obtain the egg. It was hard, but finally I did," said the man. "I now ask you to take this to Aberon and the Varden."

"I can not do that!" said Jarsha. "You see, I can't remember the way there."

"Then you will have to wait until I am better," said the man

axaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxax

A few days later, the man died. When he did, Jarsha knew he would have to set of for Aberon himself. Of course, he didn't know the way. He decided it would probably be best if he just waited and hoped some one might find him.

axaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxax

Jarsha survived by hunting. He began to think that maybe he should risk leaving. But he knew the chances of anyone finding him if he left were pretty much zero. But he would have to leave at some point. At night he would some times look at the egg before going to sleep. One night something odd happened: the egg started to shake. Cracks appeared in it and it finally burst open. And there sat a little dragon.

Jarsha reached out touch it and received an electric shock. He fell back against the cave floor and fell unconscious. As he blacked out, he saw above him the little dragon looking down at him.

A/N: Ppppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! I need reviews. If I don't get some I will die.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've had a really bad case of writers block.

Okay, to the only person who has reviewed so far.

emuroo: I thought I had made it pretty clear: Jarsha goes away from Aberon for a little bit. He wants to go back. He gets lost. That clear enough?

Disclaimer: blah blah blah… I don't own Eragon.

CHAPTER 3

axaxaxaxaxaxaxaxax

When Jarsha woke up, he found the baby dragon resting next to him. He hadn't had a chance to really see what color the dragon was. It was green.

"Incredible," said Jarsha. "I wonder what I should name it."

He thought hard for a while and at last decided that it would be best to wait and find out if it was a boy or a girl dragon. It was still the middle of the night, so he went back to sleep.

The next day, it rained. Jarsha filled his water skin from a pond that had appeared, and set of towards what he hoped was Aberon. When night fell, he realized he was going in the wrong direrction. He decided to rest under a large rock.

axaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxax

While he was resting, he heard a voice. He looked around but there was no one there.

"Hello?" he called. "Is any one there?"

But there was no one there but him and the dragon. Of course! A rider and his or her dragon could communicate through their mind! His dragon must be communicating with him.

"Are you a girl or a boy?" thought Jarsha. No answer.

"What is your name?"

"Si-gurd. Sigurd."

"Sigurd. That's a boy name," thought Jarsha. "You must be a boy"

And with that he got up and walked of into the unknown.

**A/N: yay!!!!!!!!!!! I got another chapter done. Any way, new rule: if you actually bother to read this, you must review it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently. I guess I just haven't been in the right state of mind.**

Disclaimer: If you think I own ERAGON or ELDEST you need to go on the computer and look up the nearest mental hospital.

axaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxax

Jarsha decided not to head towards Aberon. He wasn't sure he could find the way, and even if he did, he wouldn't have anyone to teach him how to be a rider. If there was anyone who could help him, it was Shadeslayer. Word in the city was that he was going to Dras-Leona to help his cousin. Jarsha decided to go there.

As the days progressed, Sigurd grew bigger and bigger. Dragons had always fascinated Jarsha, so he had spent almost all the spare time he had had in Farthen Dur in the library. He had studied enough books to know that Sigurd was growing at an alarmingly fast pace. He had to be getting food somewhere.

"Sigurd where are you getting the food you eat?" He asked one day. "Do you want me to starve?"

"Of course not!" came the reply.

"Well, next time, could you bring me something?"

"If I must."

"You must."

axaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxax

After weeks of travel, Jarsha began to notice the air was getting slightly cooler. It also be came greener, and they soon came to river. The river was huge, and very swift. Jarsha thought of the different rivers in the empire, and realized that he must have somehow come to the Ramr river, **(A/N: I don't have a map in front of me so that might not be right. The Ramr's the one that Bullridge is near, right?)** and that he had left Surda entirely. A tear came to his eye as he remembered how the village he came from had been on the bank of the river. The empire had come when it turned out that there was a member of the varden hiding there. Everyone in the village had been killed except for him, and he only barely escaped with his life. Even so, he ended up with an ugly scar on his right arm and across the top of his back from when a man on a red dragon had attacked him. Only recently had he learned that a man he had greatly admired was the rider. As an important messenger, he had learned that Murtagh was the rider who had come close to killing him.

With a sigh, he found shelter near a fallen tree and went to bed.

axaxaxaxaxaxaxaxax

The next day, he awoke to Sigurd poking him with his snout.

"What?" asked an annoyed Jarsha.

"Look" said Sigurd. He reached behind him and drew forth a moneybag in his jaws.

"Where did you get this?" asked Jarsha.

"From the burnt place." Came the reply. Sigurd moved a way and Jarsha got up. He looked around and saw the trees he was camping in clearly. He recognized them. He quickly got up and ran along the river. He turned a little away and when he got to the top of a rise, he looked down. Beneath him was a burnt ruin. He ran into the remnants of the village and went up to what was left of his house. Sigurd came up to him as Jarsha began to cry.

"I am sorry" Said Sigurd.

Jarsha began to feel his knees weaken and he fell, weeping, to the ground. And he just sat there, with his he leaning against a burnt pole, the soot and ash dirtying his face and hands. He didn't care. But then something startled him. He heard a loud crack near by. He looked around. Sigurd hadn't moved. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. Whatever it was, it was coming closer…

**A/N: And there you have it, my longest chapter yet. Pretty good if I do say so myself. Oh and, please, I am begging you, ****please,**** R and R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I know it's been about two months since I last updated this, but I just wasn't inspired. **

**Disclaimer: I own a lizard, a ridiculous amount of books, and nowhere near enough socks. Eragon? Yeah right! **

Jarsha got up and spun around, trying to pin point the direction of the sound, but what ever was making it was moving awfully fast. A large rock flew out from the ruins of a house and bonked Sigurd on the top of the head. The dragon reared with a loud bellow and toppled to the ground, unconscious. Jarsha continued to search for the source of the noise. Suddenly, it stopped. Jarsha looked around carefully. He started to turn when something hit him in the back of the knee, causing him to fall over. He got to his knees and felt several sharp blades on his throat. He slowly turned his head towards them and followed them up to one long pole. The strange weapon was like a pitchfork, and was nearly six feet long. He followed the shaft to a hand, and then looked at the person holding the strange weapon. It was a girl.

axaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxa

"You!" said Jarsha.

"Me," said the girl.

"But… I saw you die!" Jarsha exclaimed. This girl was a childhood friend of Jarsha's, but as they had grown older, they had grown farther apart. Her name was Keena. She was brave, yet she wasn't really very strong. Her hair was a golden brown, and it was always kept down. Her eyes were a dark brown, almost black. She was thin, and moderately pretty.

"Wrong," said Keena. You saw the village be destroyed. I managed to escape. I've been living here since it was destroyed."

"You haven't changed much," said Jarsha.

"You have," said Keena. "You're still long armed, short, and skinny, but there's something different about you."

"I've been living with the Varden and I'm a dragon rider," said Jarsha. "Do you think that might have something to do with it?"

"Maybe," said Keena absentmindedly. "Come on, I'll show you where I've been living."

She took him to a place where the river thinned and slowed, and where there was a large log across it. She led him across and took him to a large rock, and then led him through some hanging plants and into a cave. The cave had a hole in the top, and under that there was a fire going. There was a cot, a broken dresser (assumingly she kept her clothes in it) and many other odds and ends.

"Wow Keena," said Jarsha in amazement. "This place is incredible. I can't believe you've been living here this whole time."

"Yeah, It's pretty nice," said Keena. "But I would give anything to be in a real bed when winter comes."

"Could understand that," replied Jarsha.

axaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxaxax

They feasted on the fish from the river and a few deer that Sigurd had caught (he had of course been woken up, and Keena had apologized) and brought back. They then told each other what had happened during the time they had been apart. They then reminisced about their friendship. They had stopped being friends, as they had gotten older because some of the kids their age had started teasing them about being in love. Admittedly, they had said they where going to get married, but that was when they were little, and it was just for fun.

They then went to bed, Jarsha slept outside the cave, even though Keena had offered to let him sleep in the cave with her.

The next morning, Jarsha woke up early and set out towards Dras Leona. He went slowly because Sigurd was walking on the ground with him, and because he didn't have a horse. He had gone about a quarter of a mile before he heard Keena's voice behind him. He ignored her, and kept on walking. He didn't want to put her in danger by bringing her along.

"Wait up Jarsha!" she cried. When she caught up, he saw that she had a pack on her back, and was carrying one for him. "I know what your going to say: that it's to dangerous for me. But if you think about it, I'd be in more danger here by myself than if I was being protected by you."

"No," said Jarsha. " You can't come."

"I'll come whether you like it or not," said Keena. "And nothing you say can stop me."

Jarsha sighed. "Fine, you can come."

"Thank you!" she said. "Here's your pack. I brought some money so we can buy some horses and any supplies we might need. But, eventually, we'll run out of money, so I brought something else."

"Oh no," said Jarsha in fight. "You didn't"

"I did!" said Keena, and she brought to cases out of her pack. One held a flute that she gave to Jarsha, and the other held a lute, which she kept for her self.

"Look on the bright side. At least we have a way to get more money if needed."

Jarsha sighed again. Now he remembered another reason he had stopped talking to Keena very much: she was annoying and had a tendency to cause people to do things that they didn't particularly like.

"Let's go," he said, and they set out towards Dras Leona.

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter! Finally! **_**REVIEW!**__**REVIEW!**__**REVIEW!**_** Please. They make me happy**


End file.
